L'école délirante d'Hetalia
by Tsabaku and Light
Summary: Vous avez toujours trouvé que votre vie quotidienne à l'école était étrange? Et bien comparés la votre à celle des élèves de Gakuen Hetalia School. Où leur professeure d'éducation physique est super violente et leurs professeures sont obsédées par le Yaoi et qui sont bizarrement également des élèves de l'école, qui se sont débarrassé du professeur.(Recueille de drabbles d'humour.)
1. Chapter 1 La classe de sport

GAKUEN HETALIA OF MADNESS :

Résumé : Vous avez toujours trouvé que votre vie quotidienne à l'école était étrange? Et bien comparés la votre à celle des élèves de Gakuen Hetalia School. Où leur professeure d'éducation physique est super violente et leurs professeures sont obsédées par le Yaoi et qui sont bizarrement également des élèves de l'école, qui se sont débarrassé du professeur.

Note de Light: Vous cherchez à lire du Crack sur Hetalia? Vous êtes à la bonne place dB C'est ma première fic d'Hetalia en français et je pensais à en faire une série (j'en ai déjà un deuxième de prêt qui ne demande qu'a être publier!) J'espère qu'elle va être aussi populaire que celle que j'ai écrite en anglais! (Si vous voulez sauter l'intro vous n'avez qu'a passer jusqu'au PRÉSENT en gros…) Oh! Et je suis de Québec alors mon français peut paraitre étrange pour certains!

Assez de ma vie personnelle (oui oui je sais que vous vous en fichez si vous voulez en savoir plus sur ma vie palpitante vous n'avez qu'a lire mon profil)

* * *

Alors, pour commencer notre charmante histoire nous allons rendre hommage aux pauvres caméramans qui ont rendus l'âme avant qu'un d'eu ne ressorte vivant de cet… comment il l'appelait déjà? À oui! Enfer, avec la vidéo. (Une minute de silence même si on s'en fou.) Alors j'espère que leurs sacrifices en vaudront la peine et que vous aimerez cette Fic!

Dans la prestigieuse école «Gakuen Hetalia School» personne mais absolument personne ne se fichait d'être à l'heure pour les cours ou non. Être en temps n'était seulement pas quelque chose de commun dans cette école. Mais des élèves étranges? Et bien c'est totalement normal dans cette école, même les professeurs ne sont pas normaux!

Mais attendez!

J'ai dit que les élèves n'étaient jamais à l'heure pour leurs cours? ET BIEN C'EST TOTALEMENT FAUX! C'est à moitié vrai : Personne n'ose arriver en retard pour les cours de sport. Pourquoi? Une seule raison : Tout le monde trouve la professeure, Snow vraiment effrayante. Avec ses cheveux gris et ses yeux froids elle fait peur à tout ce qui à un cœur. (Et oui elle fait même peur aux animaux et aux poissons xD)

À son premier cours, les élèves étaient énervants et tout… vous savez une classe de secondaire normale quoi? Tout le monde l'ignorait et continuaient leurs bavardages/bagarres/et autres choses….MAIS c'était avant que Snow montre son vraie pouvoir au jeu du ballon chasseur.

La première fois qu'ils avaient joués, elle avait frappé Ivan si fort dans la mâchoire avec son ballon que le pauvre ne pouvait plus manger correctement à cause du nombre de dents qu'il avait perdu! Mais le plus effrayant c'est que tout en le frappant elle gardait son visage sans émotions, même si elle avait du sang sur le poing…. Si vous n'avez pas encore deviner hum… personne n'a le courage d'arriver en retard à son cours.

PRÉSENT

Les élèves rentrèrent dans le grand gymnase; C'était un très grand gymnase aux grandes fenêtres, et il ressemblait à un gymnase d'école secondaire super riche… Hum c'était un peu le cas mais bon… Le personnelle de l'école en était très fier et aimait beaucoup s'en venter au près des élèves et leur rappeler «qu'ils ont la meilleure école du monde»

-Alors aujourd'hui nous allons jouer au jeu de ballon chasseur en équipes de deux.

Silence

-Alors voilà les équipes : Suède avec Finlande, Danemark avec Norvège, Allemagne avec Italie, Russie avec Belarus, Angleterre avec États-Unis, France avec Lettonie, Romano avec Espagne et Prusse avec Cana…quoi? Et les figurants de l'histoire on s'en fou. (Vraiment bizarre d'écrire les noms de pays en français lOl)

Et c'est ainsi que la partie de plaisir commença. Snow était partie quelque part ce faire du popcorn pour regarder le spectacle et les élèves en profitaient pour parler avec leurs coéquipiers de jeux. Finalement Snow revint dans le gymnase avec son popcorn et siffla dans son sifflet, signe que la partie était commencée.

Le pauvre Finlande fût le premier sur le banc après avoir été cruellement éliminé par Danemark.

- T'as vu ça Norvège? C'est moi le plus fort! Il n'eu pas vraiment le temps de finir sa phrase avant de se prendre le ballon de Suède en plein dans la figure. (Dhu, dhu, dhu! Avec une jolie scène au ralentie de Danemark qui tombe sur le sol comme dans les films)

- Tsk idiot. Le norvégien traina le pauvre Danemark écrasé sur le sol jusqu'au banc là où Suède et Finlande étaient assis.

- Hum, pourquoi t'est sur le banc au juste?

- Pour protéger M' w'fe. La nation concernée rougit. Et toi pourquoi t'est ici?

- Pour empêcher Danemark de faire des conneries… (Même si le pauvre est salement amoché et pas vraiment en état de faire des conneries)

Bon de retour sur le jeu… Allemagne était vraiment en feu et tirait des ballons comme s'il était en pleine guerre, tuant nos pauvres figurants en arrière. (Light : Hey! Ils me coûtent cher ces figurants!) Tendit qu'Italie pleurait derrière lui tout en agitant son drapeau blanc.

Russie lui? Il ne comprend juste pas le jeu et se contente de regarder à côté de Snow et de Belarus, qui est exclue du jeu pour violence.

- Finalement ce jeu à l'air sympa! Je peux jouer Da?

Quand je disais que Russie ne comprenait pas les règles du jeu c'était vraie, il regardait Allemagne qui jouait… d'une manière assez violente (Attend… Allemagne tue des figurants avec ses ballons et Biélorussie peut pas jouer?) Et compris que le jeu était de massacrer tout le monde. Sa pauvre victime fût la première personne qu'il vit, le pauvre Lettonie, qui se prit le poing du Russe dans la figure perdant par la même occasion quelques dents.

- Russia! T'est exclu du jeu pour violence! (Et Allemagne n'est toujours pas exclu du jeu xD)

- Hum vous croyez qu'il va survivre? Demanda France avec une allure plutôt inquiète.

- Mais oui il va survivre, peut-être pas avec son intelligence d'avant et peut-être un peu paralysé, mais si Russie à put survivre à mon coup, il le peut.

Même s'il y à un blesser il faut quand même continuer la fic!

France laisser à lui-même décida de s'en prendre à Angleterre qui ne regardait pas dans sa direction pendant seulement quelques secondes.

- Hon, hon, hon je t'ai eu Angleterre! Dit moqueusement le Français un peu trop vite.

- Espèce de salaud! É-U venge moi! Et c'est avec plaisir que l'Américain bombarda le français de ballons d'une manière peu douce PLUSIEURS FOIS.

- Je t'ai vengé Iggy! Alors maintenant je suis ton héro? L'autre nation grommela au petit surnom que l'américain lui avait donné.

- Hum… hum oui. Dit-il en rougissant.

Le français souriait en s'assissent à côté de l'anglais (du genre pedo).

- Pourquoi tu souris espèce d'idiot! Dit l'anglais toujours légèrement rougissant.

- Hon, hon, hon maintenant que je suis éliminé je vais pouvoir être assis à côté de mon très cher Angleterre!

L'Américain poussa France et prit ça place sur le banc, ce plaçant entre les deux avec un regard de : Touche lui pas il est à moi. France soupira en pensant : Ah l'amour…

Snow regardait la scène avec son popcorn.

- Tsabaku et Light vont être tellement jalouses quand je vais leur raconter ça! Russie la regarde d'un air bizarre avec son sourire enfantin qui ferait peur à n'importe qui mais celle-ci l'ignora et continua de manger son popcorn.

Dans un autre coin du gymnase, Romano était super concentré sur la partie… même s'il ne jouait pas vraiment et lançait tout ses ballons sur la tête d'Espagne qui le regardait avec son sourire stupide comme l'idiot qu'il est.

- Hum Roma, t'est super bon mais t'est pas censé lancer nos ballons sur les ennemis?

- Tais-toi bastardo! Et sur ce il continua à lancer ses ballons sur son coéquipier.

Dans la team Allemagne/Italie, Allemagne avait presque tué tout les figurants quand un ballon roula aux pieds d'Italy. Le pauvre Italien trouillard ce mit tout de suite à pleurer. L'Allemand concentré sur le jeu leva les yeux pour voir ce qu'il y avait et vit la scène ridicule.

- Hum Italie ce n'est qu'un ballon… Dit-il, découragé par l'attitude de l'italien.

- Ve Doitsu j'ai peur!

- Aller vient je vais te montrer comment le lancer. Après tout l'Italien n'était pas très bon… bon ok nul à la guerre mais peut-être avait-il du talent dans le ballon chasseur?

Il prit l'Italien par la taille et prit un ballon de sa grande resserve et lui montra la pause.

- Tu vois? C'est comme ça. L'allemand lança le ballon, tuant un autre figurant. (Light : Mes pauvres figurants T.T)

- Ve! Comme ça? Italy lança son propre ballon, qui atteignis sont frère en plein dans le ventre.

- C'EST QUOI TON (Censuré) DE PROBL ÈME! Cria l'autre Italien en allant sur le banc, suivi par son partenaire qui essayait de le calmer.

Snow était morte de rire, filmant la scène pour la poster sur Youtube sous le titre de « Les Italiens les plus stupides du monde». Avec Russie toujours à côté d'elle… mais avec sa sœur sur les genoux avec un air traumatisé. S'apercevant que plus personne n'était sur le jeu sauf Italie et Allemagne elle siffla dans son sifflet.

- La team Allemagne/Italie gagne le jeu! Déclara t-elle, toujours à moitié morte de rire.

* * *

Light : Alors finalement la team Germany/Italy à gagnée! Et un de mes figurants est encore en vie! Hum je crois que j'ai oublié de mettre une team… Sinon quelqu'un à quelque chose à dire avant que je finisse cette fic et que je reparte dans mon monde crack écrire d'autres trucs cracks?

Commentaire 1 :

Belarus : Moi, au moins cette fois je fini avec grand frère dans cette fic, tu auras la vie sauve cette fois.

China : Non Russia est à moi Aru! *part avec Russia dans un endroit inconnu*

Belarus : … Grand frère sera à moi un jour!

Réponse : Ouais, ouais tu peux rêver mais jamais dans une de mes fics vous ne terminerez ensemble :)

Commentaire 2 :

Tsabaku : On étaient même pas dans cette fic!

Light : Où j'ai laissé ma télécommande pour mettre Tsabaku en sourdine déjà? C'est moi qui ait écris cette fic alors si t'est pas contente! J'avais besoin de développer le personnage de Snow aussi!

Commentaire 3 :

Cana…quoi? : Tu as oublié mon équipe je crois.

Light : Cana…quoi? Ouais j'ai fait exprès, t'en fait pas tu auras tes moments de gloires dans mes autres fics!


	2. Chapter 2 Le dilemme des devoirs

Une autre Drabble! Pour vous aider à comprendre les personnages, je vous suggère de lire notre profil et le premier chapitre pour savoir qui sont Tsabaku, Light et Snow! Les personnages d'Hetalia seront plus présents dans les prochains chapitres!

Le temps passait lentement dans la classe d'anglais, la moitié des élèves étaient couchés sur leurs bureaux et l'autre moitié était endormie. Tsabaku et Light eux, parlaient de leurs dernières Fanfictions Yaoi, Tsabaku dessinait du Yaoi et Light écrivait….du Yaoi et essayait d'en lire sous son pupitre d'une manière peu subtile.

Les deux filles attendaient patiemment que le cours finisse pendant que Snow était en train de dessiner des trucs gores avec Crimson… jusqu'à là rien d'anormale.

La professeure était déjà passée derrière le bureau de Tsabaku une fois, et avait vu ses dessins. Mais personne n'osait les réprimander car en plus d'être des élèves Tsabaku, Light et Snow étaient des membres du personnel de l'école…c'est une longe histoire (Je pense l'expliquer dans le prochain chapitre ^^).

… ça et la professeure était secrètement fan de Yaoi, elle avait une réputation de perverse même (La professeure d'anglais est Hongrie XD).

- Bon pour ceux qui écoutent, vous avez un travail d'anglais à remettre pour le prochain cours. Vous avez à écouter une émission ou un film et faire un résumé en anglais.

Les élèves restaient sur leurs bureaux quand la cloche sonna, la classe aurait du s'appeler le cours de sommeil tellement tout le monde s'endormait dans cette classe, comme un enchantement.

À la fin de la journée Tsabaku, Light et Snow jouaient au Uno dans leur grand manoir, le jeu de carte préféré de Light qui s'auto proclame La grande reine du Uno. Elles avaient fait au moins une vingtaine de parties et Tsabaku s'ennuyait royalement, (Reine du Uno, Royalement lol) car Light avait gagnée toutes les parties et Snow trichait en utilisant sa forme féline pour regarder ses cartes. Mais bizarrement même si Snow trichait, Light sortait toujours gagnante : Une sorte de pouvoir spéciale bizarre.

- On n'avait pas un devoir à faire?

- Tsabaku… quelque chose ne va pas? D'habitude on n'a pas en s'en faire, on est des profs aussi après tout.

- Mais c'est nul de jouer au Uno avec vous, il y a toi qui gagne toujours et Snow qui regarde toujours mes cartes par derrière et qui croit que je ne la vois pas! Tsabaku jeta ses cartes sur la table et sauta sur le grand fauteuil.

- Je suis prête à faire des devoirs je m'en fou! T'en que c'est autre chose que du Uno!

- Tsss t'avais juste peur de perdre! Juste quand je gagnais! Dit Snow avec son air boudeur, persuadée qu'elle allait gagner même si en fait ses mains étaient pleines de cartes à cause de sa malchance d'être assise à côté de Light qui lui passait toujours des cartes de pige.

- Je crois que j'ai gagné par défaut! Dit Light avec son sourire spécial je-viens-encore-de-gagner-au-Uno-même-si-je-gagne-toujours-anyways.

Light prit place à côté de Tsabaku sur leur grand fauteuil, placé complètement au milieu de la pièce spacieuse et décorée avec style au thème des couleurs blanches, noires, rouges et légèrement grises : Comme la plupart des pièces du manoir. Le grand fauteuil se tenait juste en face de leur nouvelle télévision à écran plat que Snow avait… acheté (keuf voler keuf)

Long silence

- Le devoir c'était quoi déjà?

- Oublier… Dit Snow en jouant à cause de son ennui avec sa queue, sous sa forme féline.

- Je crois que si je me souviens bien on devait écouter un film ou une émission en anglais et faire un résumé.

- Ça tombe bien! Je viens de me procurer toute la collection de Disney sur casette!

Tsabaku et Light regardèrent Snow avec un air surprit, une seule question était dans leurs têtes : SNOW AIME LES FILMS DE DISNEY?

- Je sais se que vous vous dites! Mais ce n'était pas pour moi en! C'était hum… ton cadeau de fête Light… Oui c'est ça! Hum joyeuse anniversaire en avant d'un an! Snow essayait maladroitement de cacher son amour caché pour les films classiques de Disney, elle gardait même une collection de films sur casette secrète.

Light prit les casettes avec pratiquement des étoiles dans les yeux étant une super-méga fan de Disney avec Tsabaku. Elle se mit à regarder les titres avec un œil expert, connaissant tout les classiques de Disney et fini par s'arrêter sur un titre : Pocahontas.

- Pourquoi Pocahontas?

- C'est un super classique de Disney! Light mit la casette dans leur lecteur de casette, et oui les filles avaient une télévision plasma avec un lecteur de casette, car Light ne voulait pas dépenser pour acheter un lecteur DVD.

La casette était assez vieille et fonctionnait mal à toutes les 20 minutes mais elles finirent le film quand même. À la fin du film Tsabaku était à moitié endormie, Light était captivée par l'écran et Snow dormait sur les genoux de Tsabaku. Trop fatiguées pour faire leurs devoirs les filles montèrent se coucher à l'étage où Crimson regardait des vidéos de PewDiePie dans le noir (Oui Crimson était là depuis le début!).

Le lendemain matin.

Les quatre filles étaient assissent autour de la table dans la cuisine, Crimson mangeait des céréales d'une couleur rouge sang…avec un liquide suspicieux qui ressemblait étrangement à du sang, Snow mangeait de la neige (Haha je sais mauvaise blague xD), Tsabaku mangeait des toasts avec des guimauves et Light mangeait quelque chose de bizarre qui trainait dans le frigo, elles n'avaient pas grand-chose à manger car Light avait oublié d'aller faire des courses.

- Alors les filles, prêtes pour faire le devoir?

- Sérieux Light t'aurais dut faire les courses! Dit Snow qui mangeait sa neige.

- On ne change pas de sujet ok! J'avoue que j'aurais dut les faires mais hey! C'est moi qui se retrouve avec ce truc bizarre, vert… et tien on dirait que cette chose peut parler aussi…

Les quatre filles se mirent ensuite au travail après une bataille épique avec le petit déjeuner de Light. Elles s'assirent à la table dans la cuisine et sortirent leur papier spécial pour le travail.

Crimson travaillait super dure sur son travaille qu'elle décida de faire sur les vidéos de PewDiePie qu'elle avait regardée toute la soirée puisqu'elle n'avait pas écoutée le film avec Tsabaku, Light et Snow. Mais malgré ses efforts pour se concentrer sur son travail elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever une idée de dessin qu'elle avait dans la tête et commença à dessiner sur sa feuille au lieu de faire son travail.

**Commentaires de la professeure :**

**Crimson : Statut du travail : C'est un **devoir** ça? Je vois juste un gros dessin! Résultat : NE PASSE PAS!**

- Wow je me sens super inspirée!

Et quand elle disait super inspirée, elle disait vraie, en moins d'une heure top chrono Tsabaku avait écrit sa propre version de Pocahontas en anglais, avec une version adaptée au théâtre, au cinéma et ce n'était pas tout! Le tout en Français, en Anglais et en Allemand. Elle venait d'écrire un livre bon sang!

**Tsabaku : Statut du travail : C'est un devoir ça? Je vois juste un gros livre! Résultat : Elle croit vraiment que je vais penser que c'est elle qui ait écrit ça!**

Light elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi écrire, ayant lut trop de Fanfiction de Yaoi Light se mit à penser à du Yaoi et…hum elle finie par écrire une Fanfiction de Yaoi avec deux garçons aléatoires du film Pocahontas, en anglais bien sûre!

**Light : Statut du travail : C'est un devoir ça? Je vois juste une Fanfiction Yaoi! : …. Attend c'est du Yaoi *.*? **

Snow s'endormie sur sa feuille un peu après le début de leurs travaux. À son réveille elle dut trouver une excuse pour ne pas avoir fait son devoir, personne n'était dans la cuisine puisque tout le monde avait fini leurs devoirs sauf elle. Elle pensa premièrement à faire du plagia… mais elle n'avait pas tant de choix que ça, soit un dessin fait par Crimson, du Yaoi écrit par Light ou un livre écrit en français, anglais et en allemand fait par Tsabaku qui était justement partie à quelque part pour publier son livre. Elle prit sa feuille et la mangea tout simplement, de toute façon elle n'avait pas mangé grand-chose ce matin.

**Snow : Statut du travail : De la merde…littéralement! Son chat l'a mangé… **

Et c'est pour ça que Tsabaku, Light, Crimson et Snow sont privés de faire leurs devoirs. :)

Light : YEAH LA FIN BOTCHÉE FUSOSOSOSO


End file.
